<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Tris by CorinaLannister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073096">Becoming Tris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister'>CorinaLannister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Emotions, Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, POV Tris Prior, Protectiveness, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice grows up at the Dauntless Compound with her Mother instead of growing up at Abnegation. How does this affect the test and the choosing ceremony?</p><p>This is my take on the relationship between Nat and Tris if they were at Dauntless instead of Abnegation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natalie Prior &amp; Tris Prior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts">firelord65</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. Firstly I would like to say that I have taken some liberties with the world of Divergent. I may have added some stuff, but I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice loved her mother, she really did, but she had to get some boundaries that would allow her to be her. If she wanted to go to the pit for a slightly rowdy gathering then she would. However it was not to be her Mother had expressly forbade it. Beatrice resolved to sneak out after her Mother went to bed, she was early to bed early to rise for her job on patrol. A job that Beatrice would love to have after she passed basic training. Yet she wasn't too worried about that just yet, she had the test and choosing ceremony to get through first. Patrol was a position of moderate respect within the Faction. It was a very Dauntless thing to do, there were some jobs which were less Dauntless in nature. Beatrice knew that the gathering in the pit could be the last time she saw some of her friends in a social capacity for soon after they may choose a different Faction. Statistically speaking some people were going to transfer, one of her friends had told her as much. Beatrice had a sneaking suspicion that they would choose Erudite, but she was afraid to voice it in front of them, it would make the situation more real. </p><p>Anyhow, she had told her Mother that she would do some training in her part of their shared rooms. Upon entering there was a small living space with a table and two chairs, along with two smaller rooms, but one had to go through another door to get to them. One bunk for her and one bunk for her Mother. There were two spare bunks, one for her Dad, but he had defected to Abnegation along with her brother Caleb. Her Mother would say no more on the matter, but Beatrice thought there was something very strange about the whole occurrence. There was something strange about her general being, it was like she was worried about something. Beatrice thought that it was only because she and Caleb would be taking their aptitude tests on the morrow. It might very well signal that Beatrice would have to move away from her Mother. Although if that happened she wouldn’t know what to do, the Dauntless compound was her home. She felt it deep down inside her, there was no place she would rather be, she knew exactly where she fitted in.</p><p>Instead of doing nothing, Beatrice actually did some push-ups, counting when each one was completed. After fifty Beatrice felt like enough time had passed so she slowly moved to a standing position, then headed over to the door. Only a low sound occurred, Beatrice was small of stature, and she was quite good at moving stealthily. That was something that aided her in all the games that were played around the Dauntless compound. It came in handy in capture the flag and hide and seek. Any task that allowed for running and dodging was in her favour. On the other hand physical fighting was a vital skill she had not yet mastered, but that would come with practice, or so she was told. Lauren, Eric and her Mother assured her that it would all click into place. </p><p>After Beatrice pressed her ear up against the door and heard no sound she opened the door a crack, wincing when it creaked. Apart from that there was silence, and their living area was dark. The coast was clear, upon exiting their rooms it would be a clear shot to the pit. Grinning, Beatrice opened the door further and walked straight towards the exit. </p><p>It was all to no avail though as the light flicked on, blinding Beatrice for only a second before she blinked the pain away. She had to do this several times before becoming aware of what had happened. </p><p>Her plan had been foiled as she saw her Mother, who had been sat in the dark, with her stare fixed on her. It was more of a glare really, the look on her face was one of rage. Her Mother knew her well, possibly too well. There was no secret she could hide from her, but that went both ways. Beatrice would get to the bottom of why half her family had practically fled the compound in the middle of the night. </p><p>It was at this point Beatrice knew there would be no, night before her aptitude test, last blow out party for her. No final goodbyes to her friends. Instead her mother ended up giving her a lecture, accompanied with some very stern stares, and life advice on how she should get her rest in before her aptitude test in the morning. It would only define the rest of her life, but Beatrice knew that already. It was supposed to be simple. Take the test, choose the faction it tells you, and then make a valuable contribution to the society in said Faction.</p><p>If only life worked out that way, simply. Beatrice, however, was not so lucky.</p><p>Her test results came back inconclusive - Divergent - that was her result, not Dauntless like she had pegged herself to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice wished that she had taken her Mothers advice to heart when she awoke the next morning. Despite not having been able to participate in the previous nights festivities her head pounded like she had bribed someone to spend their points on the less than legal stuff, namely the whiskey which was not to be sold to anyone who hadn't passed initiation. Although whose fault was it that she was now tired and hadn't had a good nights sleep. It wasn't her own this time, it was because of the lectures she had been given which had lasted well over an hour. Beatrice truthfully didn't know how long her Mother had scolded her for. It had felt like forever at the time. </p><p>She laid in bed, pressing her hands to her skull, massaging it to try and assuage the pain. Staying up late, getting reamed by her Mom and then not being able to sleep, that made for a pretty lethal combination. Though she supposed not a lethal as going to the gathering would have been. 

Nevertheless her aptitude test was coming up so she had to push through it so Beatrice slowly sat up. The test was the one thing she had been dreading, what if the test didn’t tell her she was Dauntless? Would she still trust it? Her instinct would be to choose Dauntless anyway, but it was the only life she had ever known.</p><p>Sighing, she twisted her legs so that they were hanging off the bunk, then she jumped down to the floor, hardly making any sound at all. Beatrice took her time making herself look presentable, taking longer in front of the mirror. There was nothing she could do for the slight bags around her eyes. She even rearranged her belongings on her little table. Then she set about trying to beat her record for longest handstand, forty-three seconds. Truthfully she was trying to keep from entering the main room where she knew her Mother would be waiting, she was bound to have some more words of wisdom on the matter of her trying to sneak out to the gathering. Either that or about the test itself. Beatrice was pained to admit it, but she couldn’t stand to hear her Mothers words on the matter right now. Her Mother might put notions into her mind of what to do or not do during the test which could adversely affect her results. Anything she said right now would get into her head, have her second guessing herself or make her start to worry. Beatrice didn't want to talk about it, not when the test was so close. </p><p>“Beatrice,” she heard her Mom call, “If you don’t get up right now I’ll have you run extra laps.” Unsurprisingly that threat didn’t quite hit the mark. Her Mother couldn’t make her run lap, her job was not as an instructor. Only Eric, Lauren, or Four could have that honour. Although if she were to be caught by a patrol they could send her to one of the instructors to oversee her punishment. </p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute, Mom,” Beatrice called out, checking her tiny room for something else that she could do before opening the door to the main part of the room. </p><p>“You better be. Because I sure as hell can get Eric to make it extra hard on you throughout training.” </p><p>Now, that was a perfectly valid threat. Eric - he could be scary. Very scary. Beatrice tried to avoid him as much as possible, he was someone's bad side you wouldn't want to be on. Even being on his radar was a bad idea. Had her Mom said Four, the threat would have packed less of a punch. Or even Lauren, but to a lesser extent than Four. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Beatrice said, bursting out of her room, with none of the finesse that she had used the night before, to where her Mom was in the main room. </p><p>Beatrice stopped short when she saw that her Mother had laid out her favourite breakfast. Scrambled eggs with bacon. She must have snuck it in from the cafeteria, or paid some of her points to make people turn a blind eye. Bacon was a hot commodity, even hotter still to not eat it in the communal dining area. Beatrice lamented not coming out of the room sooner.  </p><p>“Mom, how did you get this?”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Beatrice.” </p><p>As Beatrice sat down to eat, her Mother sat opposite to her. Beatrice frowned when she noticed her Mother wasn't eating, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of her eating. Though Beatrice knew that her Mother was itching to say something. Her mouth had opened once, but no words came forth. Beatrice enjoyed and savoured her breakfast in silence. Yet somehow that silence was worth than anything her Mother could say to her. 

It was only when she had finished eating that her Mother started to speak, “I know you’re worried about-”</p><p>“I’m not worried. It will be simple. The test will tell me what Faction I know I am to be in.”</p><p>“But, what will you do if you don’t get Dauntless?” </p><p>Beatrice had thought long and hard about this. If the test gave her any Faction but Dauntless then it would make her decision much harder. She hoped that she would get Dauntless, otherwise she wouldn’t know what to do. </p><p>“If I don’t get Dauntless, Eric is a fuzzy unicorn who shits rainbows. It’s not going to happen,” Beatrice said, she knew exactly where she belonged. But the fear that she wasn’t Dauntless material began to creep in. If she couldn’t even tell her Mom the truth about what she felt...</p><p>“Language Beatrice," her Mother chided her but it wasn't in a tone that portrayed actual displeasure, she seemed to be holding back a laugh. Then she continued in a more serious tone, "Don’t let him hear you say that. You will actually bear the brunt of his ire during basic training and that is something I will not be able to save you from where he is concerned. Though if you do ever decide to say it to his face be prepared to be challenged to the gauntlet.”</p><p>Beatrice gulped once, the thought of going through the gauntlet against Eric wasn't worth thinking about. She nodded once to her Mother, agreeing, then replied, “Don’t I know it.” </p><p>A voice came through on her Mothers walkie talkie stating that it was time for her to leave lest she miss the train to her patrol location. </p><p>The room elapsed into silence again before both parties present got up. Beatrice went to get her jacket and shoes, while her Mother just went and waited by the door, on account of not needing to get anything. She had already had her outdoor clothes on.   </p><p>When Beatrice went to leave her Mother blocked the doorway, standing in front of her only exit pathway. Although small, her figure was imposing, she could likely break all of her bones and incapacitate her with one hit if she wanted to. That was the way of the Dauntless - train hard to win at any cost. </p><p>“Yes, Mom?” Beatrice questioned, frowning at not being able to leave the room. </p><p>“Whatever happens today...whatever the result is…” Her Mother put both her hands onto Beatrice’s shoulders, “I’m proud of you.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Beatrice replied, choking up a little at hearing the raw emotion in her Mothers voice. </p><p>Her Mother stepped to the side, allowing her to pass beside her through the doorway. When she went to move round her Mother, she stopped, turned around and asked in a quiet voice, “But, what if I’m not Dauntless?” </p><p>“Beatrice, if you think you are Dauntless you are Dauntless. You don’t need a test to tell you that. You don’t even have to choose the Faction that the test gives you. If Dauntless is not your test result they - we will still accept you here. I’m sure you will enjoy it here, you already fit right in. I know you’ll pass basic training too. But, similarly I know that you will excel in whichever Faction you choose to be in. ” </p><p>Beatrice smiled at her Mother. If the test didn’t give her the result she wanted it would all work out, she had the approval of her Mother which made everything less daunting. </p><p>“What is the test like?” Beatrice ventured, trying to get some insider information on what to expect, her Mother had been tight lipped about it up until now.  </p><p>Her Mother looked at her, her eyes narrowing, “You know that would be a little bit like cheating, yes? Though I must tell you there is nothing to be afraid of, except perhaps the needle. That is the worst part. But there is nothing wrong with being afraid. I was terrified to take it myself.” 

Beatrice liked being told that there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing to worry about. She was also stunned to learned that her Mother was scared of taking it. Yet her Mother drops that there is a needle involved. That is not a way to make someone more calm. That statement made Beatrice more nervous. Would a tattoo be involved? She almost face-palmed then, of course a tattoo wasn't going to be involved, it was far more likely that it would be an injection of some kind. </p><p>“Let us leave before we do miss our trains,” her Mother said to her, and Beatrice realised she may have missed it if her Mother had said something else about the test. </p><p>Instead of asking if she could speak more about the test, Beatrice agreed, and they started walking along the length of the Dauntless compound, together. Being late for the train would be a disaster, more so for her than her Mom. Beatrice had no idea what would happen if one missed the train and their test. Would that person even be allowed to choose their Faction? or was there a penalty which immediately made them factionless if that were to happen? Beatrice almost shivered at that thought. The stories that rocked around the compound about the factionless were absolutely awful. On the other hand if her Mother missed the train she would only get a sanction that docked some points as it would be her first offence. </p><p>When they reached the train tracks they could already hear a train coming. Beatrice and her Mother shared a very brief hug, it was only seen by a few others, no one important enough to worry about, otherwise Beatrice would not have accepted it. She had to appear strong. </p><p>The first train was growing ever closer, heading in the direction of the area which her Mother was to patrol - the wall.</p><p>“Good luck, Beatrice. I know you’re going to get what you want,” her Mother whispered to her before pulling away from the hug and running for her train, she made it onto the train like a professional. Her arm grabbing hold of the rail and hoisting herself up onto it on the first try. Beatrice watched her wave out of the open door at her, and waved back. 

Beatrice only had to wait a short while before the train going towards the inner city rolled past, she managed to get onto the train with a little less finesse than her Mother, stumbling and not sticking the landing. Yet she didn't make a fool of herself like one person did when they got onto the train, they ended up misjudging the jump and sort of fell into the train, more than jumping onto it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train reached its destination quickly, it was time for Beatrice to disembark. She only realised the train was there when she started to hear the noise everyone was making. The Dauntless knew how to make an entrance, it was their way. They would all throw themselves out of the moving train for the sheer joy of it. If one couldn’t jump from a moving train then one could not be Dauntless. The whoops and hollers everyone made as they jumped from the train, that was all individualistic. Whilst not a requirement, the spectacle made for a great show for the other Factions. And it was often seen as a good thing to be the centre of attention, the loudest most confident person. Beatrice liked to believe that the Dauntless leadership made their train arrive only just before they were scheduled to be there so that most of the other people would already be there before they arrived. It was their way of saying, 'look what you could be doing,' to the other Factions.</p><p>Beatrice prepared herself for the jump to the grass verge - this was a better place to jump at than some destinations where the landing surfaces were concrete, mistakes weren't as costly here. Her preparation consisted of only taking three steps back, followed by one deep breath in and then out. It was one of the easier spots to jump to but still dangerous if you didn’t roll and spread the force of the impact. Beatrice had been witness to many a sprained ankles. </p><p>As soon as the people at the nearest door towards the front of the train started their runs. Beatrice starting running a beat later, after her measured steps, she propelled herself up into the air and started her roll mid-air so that she landed sideways on her back, her momentum carried her in a barrel roll before she could safely stop. She forgot to shout out or make any noise unlike most other people who had just jumped off the train. Yet nothing hurt so she counted that dismount as a win.</p><p>When she stood she noticed that some of the other jumpers had attempted to land on their feet instead of rolling, that might cost them once basic training started. If they were already in pain beforehand then they were going to be in pain throughout. None of the people around her ended up screaming in pain on the floor so Beatrice thought it wasn’t any of her business. It would make the competition less fierce between her and all of her fellow Dauntless and any transfers come initiation. </p><p>Their arrival broke the silence, causing a general upheaval and lots of wary glances to be sent their way. The other factions were more quiet and reserved, sort of like Beatrice was. </p><p>Beatrice spent as much time looking at the Abnegation section as possible - the murky dull grey section - in an effort to spy her brother. This could be one of their only chances to talk unless she transferred to Abnegation. They all looked the same when Beatrice looked at them, a sea of grey so no such luck was to be had. The whole section stood almost completely in silence, stoically, only a few were looking around. Whereas Beatrice was getting jostled about, by her fellow Dauntless, they were mostly still. It should be easier for her to spot someone that way. </p><p>And then she saw him, Caleb. His hair was the right colour, he was about the right height. Beatrice needed to talk to him, to find out why he had left like he did. She needed to ask about her Father, about Abnegation, but most importantly she needed to know that he was doing well. That splitting apart their family was the right choice. She stalked her way over, pushing through some fellow Dauntless aside with ease, they expected behaviour like that, revelled in it even. A punch was seen as a friendly greeting. It was more difficult to get through a group of Amity. Beatrice contemplated just pushing through them the same way but changed her mind, it just felt wrong to act that way. It was slow going, and she lost sight of Caleb several times, she even feared that she had gotten turned around. Yet after several apologies she had broken through the pack of Amity. Her brother was there within touching distance, on the outskirts of the Abnegation crowd. Beatrice raced the final few steps and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him in her direction. </p><p>“Caleb,” Beatrice said, her eyes widening as she took in his facial features, there was a birthmark on this persons face.  </p><p>“Sorry. I’m not Caleb. My name is Jackson. Let me know if I can help you in anyway.” </p><p>It wasn’t him. Damn. All that work for nothing. Beatrice couldn’t let it be for nothing and seeing as Jackson was still looking at, she chanced a question.</p><p>“My mistake," Beatrice replied, not quite apologising. She would have to start her search anew if he didn't know but she asked anyway, "Do you know Caleb, he should be in Abnegation? He is our age? Related to me. Recently transferred from Dauntless.” </p><p>“No, I don’t know any Caleb's. I must go. I’ve talked to you for too long already,” Beatrice watched Jackson walk away, his whole demeanour had changed, from open and friendly to cold and distant. Beatrice chalked it up to her conversational skills, she had just asked after someone else instead of inquiring about him. And that was after placing her hand upon his person. Beatrice didn't even remember his name, but she would place a bet on his test result not being Amity. </p><p>There was no time to look for Caleb after that as they were called into the building. Beatrice likened it to the whole of Dauntless trying to fit into the commissary. There was nowhere to move with the amount of people trying to file down the corridor at the same time. Soon though, it opened up to a wider space where they were told to wait until their name was called. As the first names were called Beatrice perked up quickly, hoping she would be called first, there was no other place she would rather be than Dauntless. It was almost a sure thing in her mind. </p><p>When Beatrice realised that the names were being called in alphabetical order, she slumped a little on the inside. It was going to be a long wait for her. For her and Caleb who was somewhere in the room. </p><p>As the room started to clear Beatrice kept on thinking about what the test would be like. Beatrice had no idea what to expect other than a needle. Were they going to draw her blood? Or get her to draw some? Was it an injection? Beatrice secretly hoped she would get a tattoo, but she already knew that was about as likely as them all being a part of some crazy scientific experiment. A thought that made her smile was that when she chose Dauntless she would be able to get as many tattoos as she wanted - well as many as she had credit for. And she would train hard to get one of the better paying jobs.</p><p>She shook her head, there was nothing she could do about the test, nothing she could change, nothing she could do to alleviate her fears. What she could do was take her mind off it and wander the room when it cleared a little, to see if she could find her Brother, Caleb. Surely he would also start looking for her. Faction before blood was a motto that most people said, Beatrice didn't believe wholeheartedly in that saying. </p><p>Yet, when the room was emptying, Beatrice had made several passes and not seen hide nor hair of Caleb. There was an inkling of doubt in her mind that something was wrong. When there were less than half the people left, and almost all of the alphabet had been and gone, Beatrice had grown even more worried. All the names that were called blurred into one as her search increased in intensity. She was becoming dizzy from how fast she was looking and assessing each face.</p><p>“Prior, Caleb,” Beatrice snapped to attention when the announcer called this name in particular, her feet coming to a stop. Caleb was here, her mind brightened, she would get to glimpse him. Though sadly there would be no time for them to speak. No time for her to ask him anything. Perhaps after the test there would be time. Maybe they could sneak to the rooftop.  </p><p>No movement happened. No one emerged from anywhere in the room to walk to one of the testing rooms. It was like Caleb hadn’t heard his name. </p><p>“Prior, Caleb,” the announcer said again. Beatrice spun in a circle to get a better view. Nothing. </p><p>"Caleb," Beatrice's raised voice called out, anxiously, startling a few of the people nearby. She had not a care for what they thought.</p><p>After another few seconds of nothing happening, the announcer called out once more, “Prior, Caleb. Last call. If you do not take the test you will be unable to participate in the choosing ceremony and thus unable to join any of the factions,” Beatrice gulped, her hands coming up to her mouth at the thought of her Brother being factionless. She found she couldn’t breathe, she forgot how. Caleb could not be relegated to being Factionless, that would be it for him, the prospects of any good future would go down the drain. </p><p>“Prior, Beatrice,” that was her cue, it was time for her to face the test. Though how she could do that now that she knew Caleb hadn’t attended his she didn’t know. What if that Abnegation person who she had talked to had been right and Caleb had never gone there? Where was he and where was her Father if not at Abnegation? Her breathing started to increase rapidly and Beatrice found it harder and harder to breath. She took some steps forward, but that made it worse, her vision started tunnelling, her throat constricting. 

Beatrice felt hands on her arms, and was vaguely aware of the voices of people talking to her. Then there was nothing. 

When she started to feel sensation again she found that she was laid down on a cot. How she got there she had no idea. Her failure to inhale had costed her time and memories which made her panic even more. Then she had a dreaded thought, one that was inconceivable -Had she missed her test? 

With that thought she fell into blackness once more, her body too weak for her sustained mental distress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beatrice...Beatrice...Beatrice,” Beatrice slowly came to, to the sound of her name being called. Her mind was clouded, something was just waiting to be remembered. It was just out of her reach. Chasing what she had to remember made her head hurt. Somehow she knew that whatever it was, it was of the utmost importance, so she fought against her mind, through the pain. </p><p>Her mind latched onto that thought, the one which she had to remember -the test. Her eyes snapped open and they met Tori’s which caused Beatrice to think she may have woken up in the Dauntless compound. Tori was looking at her with concern in her eyes, she was a huge softy at heart.  </p><p>“Tori! What happened? Did I get Dauntless?”</p><p>“Beatrice. Everything is fine. You’re fine, you haven’t even started your test yet. Don’t worry it’s not that difficult,” Tori said to appease Beatrice, and she allowed herself to relax. Taking in the place where she had awoken it was quite clearly the testing room, Beatrice berated herself silently for not taking in her surrounding as soon as she had awoken. Beatrice looked at Tori for instruction, after a slight staring contest Tori said, “I think we should wait a while to administer the test. We should at least get you some food. You were out for a good few minutes.” </p><p>“I’m fine now. I’m not about to break at the slightest mishap,” Beatrice replied strongly, her voice never wavering, she was ready for the test. </p><p>“That’s true Dauntless style right there,” Tori spoke cockily, the 'you'll fit right in’ was omitted, though they both knew that was what she was trying to say. “Just lean back in the chair and relax. You’ll feel some pain for a moment, but then it will be over before you know it,” Tori said while fiddling with a computer screen, and picking up a small item which she could hold in one hand. Now there was the needle her Mother had warned her about. </p><p>Beatrice did what she was bid, but just before Tori came to her side she said, “I’ll be getting a tattoo before you know it.” </p><p>“I know just the one that might suit you.” </p><p>Then without any warning Beatrice did feel a little pain in her neck when Tori injected her with a serum. Nothing too harsh, it was gone in a moment like Tori said it would be. Her Mother had told her about that part of the test, that part was easy. It was the unknown which was more difficult. Beatrice hoped it wasn't like the fear simulation she had heard whispers about. </p><p>She closed her eyes at the thought of facing her fears. There were some she knew about, and some she hadn't yet found out about she was sure. Having to face them all together was a daunting task. Yet not one she couldn't face if that was a part of the test. </p><p>With that she opened her eyes. Beatrice stood from the chair abruptly as Tori had disappeared. The whole contents of the room had vanished aside from the chair. There was no computer, or table. No sign that there ever had been. Beatrice also hadn't closed her eyes long enough for them to have been removed. She needed to sit down. When she turned to where the chair had been that too was no more. The lights went out, and there was nothing. Beatrice started walking in a straight line, hands tentatively reaching out for where the wall of the room was. Nothing. She walked further, still nothing. Beatrice kept on walking for a few minutes, in the darkness. There was something not right. Something not real about the situation. This was not reality, this was one of the sims she had been told about. Though why anyone would administer a darkness sim, Beatrice had no idea. Tori had given her the wrong dosage? No, that wasn't right, she was meticulous. Perhaps there was something wrong with her instead. People weren't supposed to know that they were in a sim until after they had left it.</p><p>Then the lights turned back on, causing Beatrice to blink rapidly. She wasn't in a room anymore, at least not one in a conventional sense, this one didn't have floors or walls that she could see, it was endless.</p><p>‘Choose’ a voice which came from everywhere all at once said ethereally. </p><p>“Choose what?” Beatrice said without missing a beat or being confused about the bodiless voice. She turned around once more, and there were two tables, one with a slab of meat, and one with a butchers knife on. </p><p>‘Choose’</p><p>“Why?” Beatrice replied to the pushy voice that echoed around the non-existent room. She stood staring at the two things she could choose from. It looked like they should go together. You needed a knife to cut the raw meat. Yet you needed something to cook the meat on before eating it. So it didn’t make sense to choose either of the options. You needed both. Beatrice had made her decision, she would take them both. </p><p>When she took a step towards the knife, there was a vicious growl from behind her. She spun with her fists up in a protective stance, her knees bent slightly, ready for any attack. There was a dog before her. Either of the objects would help her get out of the situation. Distract the dog with a piece of meat or try or defend with a knife. Why not give her a ball or something for her to play with it? That would have been her first choice for this situation. She had stood watching the dog, waiting upon whatever move it would make. The dog started growling, then began to charge her. She had no time to contemplate options. She had to choose, just like the voice had told her to.</p><p>Beatrice turned to the tables quickly. The meat was gone. The knife was gone. The tables were gone. The dog was not, she could hear it viciously barking still. Looking back, it was closing the distance between them rapidly. </p><p>Beatrice did the only thing she could and started running. The dog was faster though. A lot faster. Beatrice could never outrun the dog, it was gaining on her, and then it was on her, the weight bringing her to the ground. She had expected to feel pain when the dog landed on her from behind, either from being bitten, scratched or from hitting the floor. Aside from being disoriented at waking up in another situation of which she was to make another choice, there was no pain. Then she remembered that the dog wasn’t real, the whole situation wasn’t real. That was how Beatrice got through all of the situations she was presented with. </p><p>Almost all the situations were forcing her to make a choice between one or more options, Beatrice instead decided to make her own path by either not choosing any options or by making up options that weren't presented to her. Since the situation wasn't real she could manipulate it to how she wanted it. </p><p>After what felt like a thirtieth situation, though it was more likely only about the twelfth situation she had been in, Beatrice found herself back in reality. Oddly she was disappointed at this instead of being given another choice. Beatrice had enjoyed being in that sim, relished it even. She smiled at Tori, she had gotten through the test, and was about to be told she was Dauntless material. Trying to take on a dog without choosing anything, breaking the glass window of a sinking car with your fingertips - everything she had done would lead to the result she wanted. Daring and Bold, that is what she had been.</p><p>Tori was looking at her in stunned silence, not a word came out of her mouth. </p><p>“So, what was my result?” Beatrice had no hope to hear Dauntless come out of her lips. If she hadn’t said it by now, she wouldn’t. </p><p>Tori quickly pulled something from the machine, started flashing about the room in what one could only describe as controlled manoeuvres in order to tactically destroy certain things. A flash drive went into a glass of water. Some files were deleted on the computer. </p><p>“You have to leave now. Quickly. Out the back before anyone sees,” Beatrice’s arm was grabbed by Tori as she was forced a fire escape door onto the outer stairwell of the main building. </p><p>“What was my result? The test is supposed to tell me what to do,” Beatrice pleaded. </p><p>“Abnegation,” Beatrice’s eyes widened. Was that where she fitted into the community?  “And Dauntless, Candor, Amity and Erudite. You’re Divergent.” </p><p>“What?” Beatrice muttered, not leaving her spot.</p><p>“I’m putting Abnegation as your official result. If you’re smart you will choose Abnegation. Under no circumstance do you choose Dauntless, Candor or Erudite. You will be weeded out. I’m sorry Beatrice. You have to leave as that result will have alerted the wrong people,” Tori pushed her away, shutting the door and locking her outside. </p><p>All her life all she had known was Dauntless. It was her home, her forever home. What was she supposed to do without choosing Dauntless? She couldn’t just choose another Faction and leave her Mom alone. Her family had already gone to Abnegation. Beatrice for the first time in her life did not know where she fitted in or where to go. She had no direction and was effectively broken. Beatrice didn’t know who she was anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You’re Divergent...You’re Divergent...You’re Divergent...’ was all Beatrice could think about for the entirety of her trip home. On the non-stop train ride, her thoughts were about her being Divergent and what that meant. After firmly believing that she was Dauntless through and through, her test result was eating her up. As was Tori’s reaction to it. Should she really have to go to Abnegation? Surely it would be fine to choose differently. Trust the test, and being Divergent meant that she fitted into every Faction, therefore she could theoretically choose any. Beatrice wondered how it would be easier to be found out at Dauntless, as that was the other thing on her mind. She fully understood why it made sense not to go and join Candor. Dauntless...what was so bad about being a Divergent in Dauntless? Besides she had grown up in Dauntless no one would suspect her to be Divergent. </p><p>So lost as she was in her mind Beatrice almost didn’t make the jump from the train. She was so late she had to run to another carriage to make the landing zone, racing against the way the train was going. Even then Beatrice had forgotten to roll and felt a twinge of pain in her ankle from her bungled landing. It distracted her from her thoughts long enough for her to start coming up with a list of possible excuses as to why she was back from the Hub early. illness being the main one, she had fainted, and her head still hurt a little. It was a plausible excuse which had elements of truth engrained into it.</p><p>Sneaking back into the Dauntless Compound was easy enough, walk with confidence, don't slow your stride, and you can get anywhere you wanted. No one was going to stop someone if they looked like they were on a life or death mission as that may have been the case. Beatrice stalked towards her rooms with the intention of hiding out there all day. There was no need to go inviting any extra trouble or investigation by needlessly flaunting that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. As much as she wanted to browse the commissary, and run a few laps to try and get higher on the leader board for time she honestly didn't feel up to it. Beatrice only wanted to lie down. Have some water her Mother would say, make sure you've had something to eat too. Look after yourself first and foremost. Valuable advice. </p><p>There were two ways Beatrice could get back to her room, the first was to follow one of the main routes with confidence, there were likely to be people everywhere. The second was to take a route which was like a back corridor, but it was where the rooms of some higher ranking Dauntless were. It was out of bounds to anyone who didn't have a room there. Beatrice decided to take the route back to her room which would decrease the probability of her meeting anyone despite it being riskier if she were caught. Although, it was a longer corridor, and would involve the risk of meeting some people who would ask more questions, it bypassed the main routes and larger rooms which would be more trafficked. Besides all the officers, trainers and leadership should be working hard. </p><p>With her mind made up Beatrice started the walk down the corridor, repeating the mantra, 'I belong here'. Though whether that was just for that corridor or for being in the Dauntless Compound in general, Beatrice didn't know.</p><p>The distant sound of voices made her tense up. They were further down the corridor, still out of sight, but they were heading her way. Beatrice looked round, there was nothing to hide behind, she looked wistfully behind her. If she turned around she might make it out of sight, but if not it would look even more suspicious if she was seen hurrying away from them. Still she turned around, better to do something than stand still. Explaining her appearance in this corridor in particular would be tricky. </p><p>There was one door a little further back, Beatrice didn’t know whose room it was. She couldn’t barge in there. It could belong to anyone. </p><p>The voices were now even closer, and upon recognising Eric’s voice Beatrice changer her mind. The door was her only option, she raced forward as stealthily as she could to try the handle. It clicked open, and Beatrice wasted no time diving inside, shutting the door quickly. The noise it made was loud in comparison to the silence around her. Although it was hardly any noise at all.</p><p>Beatrice leaned her head against the door and stayed still as the voices drew closer, not daring to move from her spot lest she inadvertedly draw attention to her position. Soon enough they were going to pass on by, and she would be able to escape. Crisis averted, and a story for her to tell for years to come.</p><p>Except the voices did not grow quieter as they passed by, nor did their footsteps recede as they moved along the corridor. Something was terribly wrong, They were standing on the other side of the door. Beatrice could do nothing but remain still. Although she did cast a cursory glance around the room, there weren’t very many personal belongings, nothing of note to show her whose room this was. Though there were some very large shoes thrown haphazardly across the floor, most certainly mens. Otherwise the room was...immaculate.</p><p>Beatrice could hear what sounded like ‘goodbyes’ and caught something that sounded like ‘hope you’re ready for basic training, Eric.’  Then the sound of one set of footsteps walking away, the noise they created receding. It didn’t give Beatrice any hope, none at all as the other set hadn’t moved, the person was going to walk right into this very room. Beatrice hoped against hope it would not be Eric on the other side of that door. Yet with the conversation she had overheard that was not the outcome. </p><p>The familiar clicking sound of the locking mechanism made Beatrice step back a few steps lest she be hit with the door. However, she had absolutely no excuse as to why she should be here. Anyone who would come into Eric’s room without an invitation had to have a death wish. Even with an invitation Beatrice felt like it would be a death wish. Beatrice did nothing to hide herself when the door opened, the only places were under the bed, or in the bathroom. Hiding would only delay the inevitable, making the consequences for her worse, so Beatrice stood up a little straighter, her gaze aimed at the door. She would face Eric head on. 

The door opened, before Eric noticed her his expression usually carefully guarded was slightly downtrodden. It was one Beatrice had never before seen on Eric. At least that was until Eric clocked onto her standing in the middle of his room. Eric turned his back on her to shut the door, locking it for good measure. Then when he turned it was like he was a different person, one who was out to get her. His demeanour had changed almost instantly, turning cold and calculated. His gaze hardened, Beatrice gulped but kept her eyes on him. He was furious at her, Beatrice could tell that he was about to let his uncontrollable rage out. </p><p>“What is the meaning of this, Prior!” His angry shout had her retreating as he stepped forward. She somehow lost some of the fight she wanted to show.</p><p>“Uh...I was,” Beatrice should have come up with a more robust excuse to being in his room. There was no thinking on the fly with his hulking form in front of her. </p><p>If it were possible his expression darkened even more as he started towards her again with one of his hands outstretched at her face. </p><p>All her training failed her in that moment, her thoughts run a hundred miles a minute, not once did she lift a hand in defence nor did she speak out. For a horrifying moment she thought he meant to strangle her, and he would get away with it, no one knew she was there. She wasn’t supposed to be in the Dauntless Compound even. It would be a while before anyone came looking for her. It wouldn't take much for him to overpower her. </p>
<p>When he put on another burst of movement so that he was within reaching distance, Beatrice stepped backwards resulting in her tripping over and onto the bed backwards, her head hitting the wall behind her. If her head wasn’t hurting so badly she would have been more worried about being in Eric's bed with the door locked, but as it was she felt abnormally tired. All she wanted to do was close her eyes. 

</p>
<p>"This day can't get any worse," Beatrice said as she was laying half across his bed, with her hands clutching her aching area like an Abnegation transfer might do after their first bought in the ring. Her mind was spinning. Her head was pounding. The ceiling was shaking. The only good thing was the masculine scent permeating from the bed. </p><p>“Prior,” his voice was more worried now, though still angry. It was also nearer to her, pinpointing its location was difficult, it sounded like it was coming from all directions. 

Beatrice felt arms placed around her middle, the sensation of weightlessness. The events of the day had been quite tiring. Once again she succumbed to darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Beatrice woke up for the second time in so many hours she was pleased to see that she was in familiar surroundings, her room. Though she doesn’t know how she got there, her mind was very foggy. That worried her a little, not that she needed anything else to worry about, her test result and trespassing in Eric’s room were already enough to worry about. Plus she would have to explain some things to her Mother, she was bound to ask about the test and why she was back early. It was enough to summon the headache which she wanted to forget about. Her parents always told her that one thinks of pain it makes it worse. True, in this case at the very least. Even thinking the word headache or migraine made the pain ten times worse </p><p>Beatrice then remembered how she had failed spectacularly when taking a step. Just thinking about what a fool she had made of herself made her want to go to Erudite to demand to use their time machine, they were bound to have invented one. Beatrice raised a hand to the back of her head as she sat up. There was no blood or bandages or any sort of lump, it was fine. A little on the tender side, but an injury like that would not allow her time off training. Beatrice powered through the pain and got up with the intention to find something to drink from the kitchen. Namely water, one had to look after themselves, a lesson which she had taken to heart.  </p><p>It was only when she walked out of the room that she noticed the occupants sat in their dining area. Beatrice cursed her inability to be aware of her surroundings once more. Her Mom, and Tori were sat at the table with grim expressions on their faces, and Eric was leant against the wall, arms purposefully crossed, with a smirk on his face. His presence was making their already small room look even smaller. There was no other place for Beatrice to sit, she would have to stand. </p><p>They were all looking at her, waiting for her to say something she had never felt like so much of an imposter in her life, and in her own rooms no less. She also had no idea what to say so she spent a precious few moments filling a stainless steel cup with some water. It allowed her some time to collect her thoughts. Though she still didn’t know what each person had told the other. The silence in the room was palpable. </p><p>It turned out that making that drink was a mistake. Holding it showcased her nerves, she could have hidden her hands behind her back to hide their shaking had she not deigned to stall for time. </p><p>Beatrice made to take a sip from her drink and ended up almost spitting it out when Eric barked out the order, “Explain,” his voice conveying his annoyance at having been made to wait. He was letting his impatience show.</p><p>“Well…I felt a little ill at the test so I came home early,” Beatrice started, trying to hold back a blush at how her well thought out lie was going to land. Who was she kidding? Of course no one was going to believe that. </p><p>“Not what I wanted to hear, Prior. Why were you in my room?” Eric pushed off from the wall to intimidate her. </p><p>Beatrice glanced towards Tori and her Mother, lingering on her Mother to try and get a read on what she should do. Her Mother sat up straighter and nodded. From Eric’s position he could no longer see her Mothers' face. Beatrice straightened up as best as she could, gaining strength from her Mother, “As I was saying I was ill, I fainted at my test this morning. When I got to the Dauntless Compound...I truly didn’t know it was your room.” Beatrice hoped that Eric wouldn't notice the slight pause in her words, or the wording. </p><p>“Oh, so it would have been okay had it been anyone else’s room-” Eric said, taking another step towards Beatrice, he was no looming over her, close enough to reach out and touch her. This time Beatrice did not take a step back, nor did she stumble, she was gaining the courage that her Mother was lending her. </p><p>“Eric, I think you’ve done enough,” Her Mother cut in, trying to stop Eric's advance on her Daughter. To Beatrice's surprise Eric halted in his progress. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve done nearly enough. Others would not have been so kind as me. She should count herself lucky that I carried her here,” Eric stated, keeping his eyes on Beatrice. “Nat, you know that I could and should do much worse...I know exactly what kind of punishment should occur here." 

"I will accept whatever punishment you have in mind. I will gladly run laps, be docked some points-" Beatrice said bravely, ready to accept whatever Eric had in mind. But then she was interrupted. 

"I invoke the right of the Gauntlet,” Eric said slowly, enunciating each word, drawing them out to have the most impact. </p><p>Beatrice’s eyes widened, and she heard two gasps coming from the room. She couldn’t help but open her mouth slightly in shock of what he had said. The Gauntlet was a time honoured tradition to settle things, usually reserved for cases which involved death or other offences which were much higher up the list than just breaking into a room. It was a set of challenges between the challenger and the person who was challenged. The challenger usually sets the terms too. None were attached to his demand so Beatrice wisely said nothing, though to not accept it meant being ridiculed. It would be better for her to become factionless instead of rejecting him. If she accepted her life would effectively be in his hands.</p><p>Her Mom reacted first by standing up and demanding, “Eric, you can’t mean it. Beatrice didn’t know what she was doing. She hardly did anything wrong. Look at her! Can't you see that she is ill?” </p><p>Tori also spoke up on her behalf, “She was ill at the choosing earlier. I should have sent her back with an escort.” Though, what she said was mostly ignored by Eric. </p><p>Eric turned from Beatrice then, locking eyes with Tori and her Mother, “Nat, What would you expect me do? Allow someone, who broke into my rooms, to go without punishment? You know that’s not me, and you know that’s not the way it’s done here.” Eric then turned back to Beatrice, ”Should you accept the right of the Gauntlet. I will personally see to it that you shall skip the physical part of basic training. Though you'll have to train with me personally instead, you'll be guaranteed to pass that part.” </p><p>Beatrice thought that was a better offer, at least he was offering something, hell he didn't have to offer anything in return. She thought that this was the best offer she might get so was in the process of accepting when another voice interjected before she could get any words out. </p><p>“Beatrice might not even choose Dauntless,” Tori said in the heat of the moment, causing her Mom and Eric to look at her with varying looks of disbelief. </p><p>That was a thought Beatrice hadn’t considered to get out of being challenged by Eric. One could hardly do the gauntlet if they were not even Dauntless. Though being Dauntless was what felt right to her. Even if she was technically a divergent and didn’t fit into any one faction. </p><p>Eric spun to look at her and asked her directly, “What was your test result?” </p><p>“Div-” Beatrice started to say on the spur of the moment, her mind still wheeling from the prospect of Eric challenging her to the Gauntlet. Though at the same time she started saying Divergent, Tori shouted Abnegation, to try and drown out what she was saying, and her Mother said Dauntless, as that was the test result she thought her daughter would get. Both trying to help, yet somehow making things even worse, adding to the tension in the room. Different answers to such a simple question would surely prompt further questions by Eric. </p><p>The room went eerily silent, and Beatrice watched a range of emotions run across Eric’s face. He looked between her Mom and Tori and then back to her, piecing together the situation.</p><p>“God fucking damnit,” Eric shouted just before he grabbed her arm tightly, the cup she was holding fell to the floor and shattered. Her Mom and Tori both got up at this. Her Mom tried to fend him off, but Eric only needed one arm to turn Beatrice around so she was between him and them. Just like that he had the advantage. A one versus three with good odds had switched to a hostage situation with Beatrice as the hostage. Beatrice wasn't pained by his grip on her, though it could have been harsh and deadly, it did not hurt at all. Eric was being measured in his actions, Beatrice knew, she had seen him in many a fight. Had even faced off with him once during a capture the flag game - it hadn't ended well for her. In fact it had been over before it really began.</p><p>“Unhand my daughter. I will run your gauntlet,” her Mom pleads for her, trying to take her place, her fierceness was not unlike that of a bear protecting her cubs.</p><p>“You think to distract me from the real question here. You know that’s not going to work, Nat. And you sure as hell also know that there can be no running the gauntlet for anyone else, Nat,” Eric was seething, his chest, a hard wall of muscle was moving behind Beatrice in time with his quick breaths. Then without preamble he asked a question, one directed at her, “Are you Divergent, Beatrice Prior?” he asked all in one breath, looking down at her as she turned her head to look up at him, Beatrice was shocked that he had addressed her using her full name. She also didn't know how to answer the question, the silence was damming. Then he got impatient when she was too slow to reply, “Answer me. I need to hear you say you’re not. I need you to tell me I’ve horribly misunderstood this situation.” </p><p>“My test result was abnegation...and dauntless...and-” </p><p>He released her arm, pushing her away from him in one smooth move, he had heard enough. Beatrice launched herself into her Mom's outstretched arms which wrapped around her. All the warmth poured from her Mother into her, even Tori placed a hand on her shoulder briefly as a show of support. </p><p>Tori, Beatrice and her Mother waited with baited breath to see what Eric’s reaction would be. He had to make a choice, to turn her in or kill her outright. That was what happened when divergents were found, they were not meant to exist in the minds of Erudite and Dauntless leadership. Everyone, except Beatrice, knew that he should be dragging her off down the corridor, off to Erudite to never be seen again or even killing her himself before she even got to Erudite, she had committed an offence against him after all. That was likely to influence his decision too, and not in her favour. Beatrice knew something major was happening due to her confession, but didn’t quite understand the gravity of the situation yet. She didn’t understand why Eric looked suddenly contemplative, like he was considering his course of action. Though she did understand why both Tori and her Mom were between her and Eric. They were protecting her, keeping her safe. The showdown would have been a good one were it to occur. </p><p>When a smirk fell over Eric’s face, Beatrice knew that a decision had been made, “Answer me this, Prior," Eric ordered, then paused for dramatics, "Will you be choosing Dauntless at the choosing ceremony?” </p><p>“I will be,” Beatrice said bravely before she could think about any consequences. Perhaps that was her chance, her one chance to get away and Eric would willingly forget all. Her Mom seemed to think so as Beatrice felt her squeeze her hand, she felt her Mom tense up too, coiled and ready to spring to her defence. </p><p>Eric tilted his head to the side before starting to speak once more, this time with the authority and clarity in his voice that he used when explaining new techniques. It was a voice that no one could say they didn’t hear or understand. “Beatrice Prior, I invoke the Gauntlet against thee with Natalie Prior and Tori Wu as my witnesses. If you accept, I will personally see to it that you will be able to skip the mental part of basic training with the other recruits, though you shall have to go through it with me only. I shall also oversee the physical part of your basic training. Therefore you shall be guaranteed to be a fully fledged Dauntless member. I run a very strict regime.”</p><p>Beatrice’s mouth gaped open, this was an even better deal than what she would have had before Eric found out that she was Divergent. Better than what he had offered before she had told him even. Her Mom let out a breath and eased up her tense posture, “Accept his terms before he changes his mind.” </p><p>“I Beatrice Prior, accept your Gauntlet with Natalie Prior and Tori Wu as witnesses,” Beatrice said, a shiver passed over her and she could have sworn Eric’s shoulders moved like the same thing had happened to him. Like their binding was magical.</p><p>Her Mom and Tori said their part, saying that they had witnessed it. Nothing was taken down in writing, that was not needed, it was on an honour system. Lying about a gauntlet was considered an offense akin to treason, if you did it you would become factionless. </p><p>“Excellent. It's time for your first piece of advice, Prior. The news that you are Divergent will never leave this room. Is that understood?” Eric went into his leadership persona even more so than before. There were nods all round the room. Then he asked Tori directly, “What did you mark her test result as?”</p><p>“Abnegation.” </p><p>“From now on, that is all anyone should say when asked about it. Remember that well, Prior,” Eric looked at Beatrice once more before striding out of the room, to him the conversation was over. </p><p>Beatrice relaxed fully only once the door was shut. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Beatrice. I thought for sure you were going to get Dauntless. I didn’t mean to make things worse,” her Mom said to her before pulling her into her arms and stroking her hair, her hand reminding her about the head injury she had received. It didn’t hurt when her Mom touched where her head had impacted the wall yet the action reminded her of what had happened. </p><p>Tori cleared her throat, “I too apologise, I should have explained the situation a little more clearly before forcing you out of the test...Eric may have done you a favour by allowing you to skip the mental part of basic training with the other recruits. It would have outed you as Divergent to the whole faction. I have to go, but think about that, he didn’t have to do that for you. I’ve got to go and make sure the tattoo parlour is running smoothly,” Tori left without another word. Her excuse for leaving was not a great one, but the Mother and Daughter duo let it go as they were in an embrace.</p><p>They hugged for a long time before Beatrice started apologising to her Mom. When Beatrice pulled away from her she could see the tears shining in her Mom's eyes, not quite crying but close to it. Beatrice felt like she was drowning, her Mom was about to reject her or say something about not wanting a Divergent for a daughter. Her Mom was disappointed in her, her day could get worse.</p><p>
Her Mom looked her in the eyes, “Beatrice, you are a marvel. I’m so proud that you’re Divergent, myself, Eric and Tori will protect you no matter what. We will have your back. You will make it here at Dauntless. I know that Dauntless is where you want to be, we will support you. The gauntlet he offered you will make you stronger, Eric will push you to your limits, but he will make it so that you can survive here despite being Divergent. It will be like hiding you in plain sight.”</p><p>Beatrice couldn’t help but well up in joy. All her fears were allayed in that one speech, “Mom, I’m sorry. You’re in more danger because of me...All of you. Tori and Eric.” </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I stayed here with you when Andrew and Caleb left. I want only what you want. I promise I will tell you more about what being a Divergent means. For now though get some rest, you’ve had a long day. It will also let me think about what is going to happen next. I'll be able to formulate a plan while you sleep.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mom. Why did Caleb and Dad leave? I didn’t see Caleb at the test earlier today and I was wondering why?” </p><p>“Beatrice, I’ll tell you in the morning. I will also explain more about why being a Divergent is seen as dangerous. You need to get some rest. For all your bravado, I know that you've had some pretty bad luck today. This day must have been exhausting both physically and mentally. And that’s not even saying how little sleep you had last night. It will be much better to have this conversation when we’re both well rested.” </p><p>Beatrice took her at her word, her Mom would tell her all come morning, so they bid each other good night. She went off to her room, all the while knowing that no sleep would come tonight, but she would allow her Mom some time to think about how to say why they left. It would also give them both time to digest what had happened so far that day. It was then that she wished she had also gotten a good night sleep the night before too. </p><p>It however didn’t take long for Beatrice to fall into a deep sleep, though just before doing so she thought about Eric carrying her to her room, if she had been awake that would have been mortifying. That was her last thought before her exhaustion caught up with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Beatrice awoke she felt refreshed, for the instant before she remembered everything she smiled. Then she remembered the test, sneaking into Eric’s room, Eric finding out she was Divergent, and last but in no way least, accepting Eric’s gauntlet. Beatrice wished she was back asleep. </p><p>It didn’t take long for her to smell bacon again, her Mom had gone all out for her, spending extra when she had no need too. Her stomach made a noise forcing her to sit up and think about leaving the sanctuary of her room. Besides her Mom had promised to spill the beans today, she hoped they weren’t going to be murderous instead she would rather they be cute and fluffy. But by how defeated and tired her Mom looked when she left her room, something was about to go down. Beatrice was about to be told some secrets which could mean life or death. </p><p>“Morning,” Beatrice said by way of greeting and got the same reply in return. </p><p>There was no way to broach the subjects tactfully so Beatrice just went and blurted, “So where are Caleb and Dad? What is so bad about being a Divergent?”</p><p>“Beatrice, honey, what I’m about to tell you may be hard to hear. Please will you at least eat your breakfast first?” </p><p>Beatrice knew her Mom was only looking out for her, but that sentence rankled her, she had been waiting for a long time already, she said with a little more anger than she wanted to show, “I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me now. Do you not trust me?”</p><p>“Of course I trust you,” her Mom said to her, her expression shocked and a little outraged. “There is a reason why I haven’t told you. There are some things which are dangerous to know.”</p><p>“I can handle the truth, Mom. I am not a child.”</p><p>“You sure are acting like one by refusing to eat and speaking to me like that, Prior,” the sentence made Beatrice see red. She only wanted to know where her family was, she only wanted to know that they were safe. Beatrice stalked forward, angrily grabbed her fork, stuffing a whole slice of bacon into her mouth. </p><p>“There. You happy now?” Beatrice said before swallowing her food, she knew she had overstepped when her Mom’s eyes flashed and a steely glint appeared in them. </p><p>“Your father and Caleb. They are factionless,” her Mom spoke quickly and harshly, her anger leaving in one fell swoop, only after saying that did she seem to calm down a little.</p><p>Beatrice dropped her fork with a clatter, her mind turning in knots, her stomach threatening to throw up the food which she had eaten. She questions her Mom as there was no way she heard that correctly, “Factionless?” </p><p>“Yes. But the Factionless aren’t what you think. They are organised, they have a hierarchy and are pretty much like any other faction. Except they have an even greater reason to fight. There is a war brewing between the factions, and Divergents are at the middle of it. I am sorry for keeping this from you. I wanted to spare you the trouble of knowing. I wanted only for you to think that they were at Abnegation. I see now that with you being Divergent you will be a bigger part of this than you realise, you need to know everything I do. Erudite are planning a coup, and Dauntless will be the soldiers, we have intel about a serum which will make everyone do their bidding. Only the leaders will not be administered it. Anyone who is Divergent will not be affected. That is why people can’t know that you’re Divergent. What they can’t control scares them,” Beatrice had hardly ever heard her Mom talk so much in one go, especially on such a serious matter, and had her attention fully focused on her words. Beatrice could not find any words. There was more to the factions, the system and corruptness than she knew. She had a multitude of questions and it took her a while to decide on which one to ask first. </p><p>“Why did Dad and Caleb leave Dauntless to be...with the factionless?” Beatrice questioned as surely there was more to it. Her mind wandered to the thought of one of them being Divergent, it could be her father. That reason made sense. It was logical, if one of them was Divergent they would leave as safety was not a guarantee. Maybe they suspected Caleb was Divergent? </p><p>“They found out about what was happening between the factions, specifically what Erudite had planned. Andrew wanted to leave here so that he couldn't be controlled. He wanted to take us all as a family. He had all of our best interests at heart, but I argued with him, for you,” her Mom says as if the memory of him doing that pains her. More wistfully she adds, “If I had known that you were Divergent I would have taken you and left along with Andrew and Caleb. As it was I thought that you had your heart set on Dauntless. I stayed behind with you to protect you. You’re Dauntless through and through, yet so much more. Seeing you here and happy-” </p><p>Beatrice understood that logic. Leaving to get away from it all. Not looking back. But what about how she felt, what about the lies Mom had told her about them going to Abnegation. It was kind of her fault a little for being naïve enough in believing it, no one had ever changed factions or moved between them, that she knew of.  </p><p>“Why couldn’t you tell me this before splitting our family up?” </p><p>“I didn’t want it to influence what you chose, I wanted you to be free from having this to think about. I will protect you no matter what. I see now that it may have been a mistake. My biggest regret is that it is now going to be one of the only things you can think about…” Beatrice stared at her Mom as she trailed off, clearly she had gotten lost in her own thoughts. </p><p>Looking down, Beatrice thought that her Mom had been right, her remaining food was cold and would taste awful, eating it first would have been the better option. What she had eaten was currently making her feel awfully ill. </p><p>“So, you lied to me..to protect me. Do I have that right?” </p><p>“That is about the size of it, yes.” </p><p>“Is that why you look tired? You were up all night trying to think of how to explain this mess to me,” Beatrice spoke, clearly trying to do the opposite of diffusing the situation, her emotions too riled up to do anything else. </p><p>“I had a very long conversation with Eric last night. I got him to agree to formalise the gauntlet only when and if you choose Dauntless. He will also forget about your trespassing and the fact that you’re Divergent if you are to transfer to a different faction. He has also stated that if you choose to stay, he will not forget but he won’t tell anyone and will do everything he can to keep you safe,” all the fight left Beatrice after this revelation. Her Mom had been out there fighting for her future, no matter which choice she made. Whether she wanted to stay or leave it would all work out. </p><p>“What time did you go to bed last night?” Beatrice asked curiously. She hadn’t been awoken at any time during the night. Her injuries and her exhaustion notwithstanding she was a light sleeper. </p><p>“I didn’t.” </p><p>“And, you’re the one lecturing me on staying up late,” Beatrice blurted out, falling into their banter without missing a step. Now, this did diffuse the tension and garnered the first smiles in the room since before the test. </p><p>“What do you plan to do at the choosing ceremony? Whatever you choose I will stand by you, you know that right?” </p><p>“I do. I have always known that. Sorry for being a little angry about everything.”</p><p>“There’s no need to apologise. I should be the one to apologise for keeping secrets. There will be no more secrets in the future,” the words were said to Beatrice with the conviction of a Candor. Beatrice nodded then, a sign that she understood as well as agreed. </p><p>And just like that, the atmosphere in the room was back to being friendly, Beatrice was no longer overly angry at the situation, not yet ready to forgive but willing to move forward.</p><p>“Do you need my help preparing for the choosing ceremony?” her Mom asked her shyly. A sharp contrast to her usual persona when out of their rooms. It had been a long time since her Mom had helped her get ready, it could be the last time her Mom was able to help her get ready so Beatrice agreed. </p><p>“I would like that,” Beatrice said, not trusting herself to say anything else. Her emotions had just gone from apprehensive, to outrage, to shock and now they were tinged with sadness. Her Mom helping her with her hair would help to stabilise them. </p><p>“Sit facing the mirror. I’ll be but a moment,” her Mom said with a fully formed smile on her face as she practically ran to fetch the brush as Beatrice sat down. </p><p>When her Mom brushed her hair it was with the most careful brushstrokes. There were only a few times the hair snagged on the brush and pulled. It was a shame when it was over and put up in a simple ponytail. As her Mom finished she looked at the mirror and locked gazes at her. The memory would be one that would stay with her forever. A happy one to take forward for the both of them no matter what happened when she shed her blood at the ceremony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was her turn to be brave now, she had to choose, and she had to choose correctly, not just for herself, but for her family. In her heart and in her mind she knew she wanted to be Dauntless, her blood sang whenever she was doing something slightly reckless, her body was already honed into jabbing and blocking techniques, her mind sharp for games like capture the flag where mental capacity was required. But would it be safer to choose Abnegation. Or even to defect to the factionless. </p><p>Beatrice was sitting next to her Mom, their hands clenched together in the auditorium. Caleb and her Dad were noticeably absent. </p><p>The names had been called, and one by one they would walk down to the plinths and pick their faction in an orderly manner. </p><p>Several people had changed faction, it was not unheard of to do that. Whenever anyone chose Dauntless from Dauntless there was a cheer and a raucous, whenever anyone chose Dauntless as a transfer there were hoots, hollers and wolf whistles. Anyone who transferred to Dauntless were most definitely welcome. Would she be welcomed as easily into another faction? Beatrice shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She had already chosen Dauntless in her mind's eye, though the dangers were great, she had people who would protect her. </p><p>“Beatrice, Prior,” her name was being called so she stood, her Mom did too. They hugged for a few moments. No words were said on what her choice should be, they had said all they could say on the matter already, anything said now would just add to the confusion as Beatrice was pretty certain of what her choice would be. </p><p>“You’ve got this...tris,” her Mom said to her, Beatrice was shocked by the sheer emotion that was put into her words. Even more so by her Moms apparent inability to say her name at this moment in time. Tris had a nice ring to it, shorter and more badass than Beatrice. Then she tried to think about the situation from a different perspective, she was either going to choose Dauntless, be closer to danger, more likely to be found out as a Divergent and be subject to tougher scrutiny, or she was going to transfer and likely never see her Mom again, but at the same time be in less danger. </p><p>“I love you Mom,” Beatrice said to her before pulling away, turning and leaving her Mom to look after her. </p><p>As Beatrice walked down to the centre of the room she thought about the possible impacts her choice would have. She also thought about which faction she would choose. In the end the choice boiled down to stay at Dauntless or transfer to Abnegation. All of the others were not suitable for her for a number of reasons. Abnegation would be the safest as it was what her ‘test result’ was. If she didn’t have the support and love of her Mom or knew of the sacrifices her Mom had already made for her she might have been tempted to go to Abnegation. On the other hand at Dauntless she could hide in plain sight with her Mom, Eric and Tori’s help. ‘Trust the test’ that was exactly what Beatrice was going to do. It told her that she could fit into any of the factions, she was going to choose the one which most fit her and the one where she could help out the most when the war inevitably started. Without Eric’s help in running the gauntlet, not that she could call actually running the gauntlet a help, it would mean that she needn’t do the fear simulations in full view of everyone. He had given her an extra layer of protection. </p><p>There was a hush in the room as she walked down ever so slowly. Her mind going over everything. Yet when she was handed the knife, her choice became crystal clear. She felt at home with it in her hand, her time spent at the knife throwing range coming to the forefront of her mind. That was what tipped the scales over. Without much time spent dithering she nicked her palm with the knife and dropped her blood over the hot coals of Dauntless. </p><p>The first thing Beatrice did was look for her Mom in the crowd of Dauntless who had risen from their seats to cheer. Her Mom was celebrating for her, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders yet it was about to put onto them.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Truth be told, Beatrice couldn’t remember the rest of the choosing, jumping on the train or getting off it. It was all a flurry of activity which was new and exciting. She was where she belonged, there was only one jump left. The jump that every Dauntless member not allowed to know about, but knew about anyway. </p><p>A jump into what was essentially a hole in a building further down than you could see, at least four floors down just to reach the gap in the roof of the building. The ultimate test of faith and bravery. One which Beatrice was up for. She volunteered to be the first jumper, she couldn’t wait to become who she was meant to be. </p><p>Jumping was the most freeing experience, the feeling of being weightless for that one moment made Beatrice want to jump again. </p><p>Yet she didn’t have time to bask as Lauren was in her face the moment she landed. “Being the first jumper, what a way to show off what Dauntless are made of, Beatrice,” Lauren remarked when she pulled on the net, forcing Beatrice to think quickly to land on her feet. Otherwise she might have face planted instead. Lauren then asked quietly, “Is that what you want to go by or do you want a new one?” </p><p>“A new one?”</p><p>“Yes, a new name.”</p><p>“Wait. I can have a different name?”</p><p>“If you want a new name, decide quickly. Pick a good one though as you only get one shot.” </p><p>Beatrice thought of her Mom and replied, “It’s just...Tris.” </p><p>Lauren grabbed her hand and held it up high, shouting to the trainers and people who were gathered there to watch the new initiates appear, “Welcome, dauntless born first jumper, Tris.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>